


Wrong Bug

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mistaken Identity, Set During Lady Wi-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien mistakes Chloé for Ladybug when he sees her in costume and wonders endlessly about the identity of his beloved Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'mistaken identity' requested by Tumblr user Soreii-Senpei

Adrien tapped his fingers on his desk and huffed out a tired sigh, bored and a bit wistful. It has been a good few days, maybe even weeks since there had been any sort of incidents that required Ladybug and Chat Noir’s help, weeks since he had seen his Ladybug. They could contact each other through their miraculous weapons, his stick and her yoyo, but that was only when they were both in gear, and if her kwami worked anything like his then she could only wear hers in times of need and for the most part kept it hanging around her as he kept Plagg.

He wondered what ridiculous eating habits Ladybug’s kwami had, he wondered just how far it went in her superhero suit-up and how much it changed her tone, appearance and even coloring. Adrien knew his own differences as Chat Noir, they were subtle changes but affective, rearranging his hairstyle, giving his hair a brighter and lighter hue of blond and turning his eyes entirely green and even then it was a brighter shade magnified by his slit-pupils. Apart from that there were the ridiculous ears and that useless tail, which were distracting enough as it was since he wore a literal catsuit, so beyond the mask, it was hard to tell who he really was.

That and that he was a hundred times more confident in the catsuit than outside it, eager to sass, joke and take risks, like his inhibitions had been reigned in and tied up tight by Ladybug’s yoyo.

Adrien sighed again, remembering a few good times they ended up wrapped together in that ridiculous weapon of hers, and the times she’d catch him out of the sky, leaving him dangling right in front of her, his head, though upside down, perfectly on level with hers, all it would have taken was for him to lean in and kiss her, but she always cut him short.

“Why doesn’t she like me back?” he accidentally asked himself out loud.

“Hmm?” Nino asked. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” said Adrien, dropping his face into his palm, continuing to tap his fingers as he took a sweeping gaze around the class. It was an awfully small class for a public school, he had once assumed that Ladybug attended his school, that was until he learned that she could be up to a thousand years old. Would a woman with that much life experience be ever interested in a kid like him?

There was always the chance that she was lying to protect her identity. Adrien was willing to tell her who he was, to share secrets, lives, hopes and fears with the one he trusted with his life over and over again, but she was reluctant, and he supposed he had to respect that. But just because he didn’t take a peek while she was switching back to her civilian identity doesn’t mean he won’t always wonder who she really was.

That ache to know was what brought him back to the extent of their disguises, if Plagg made Adrien and Chat Noir quite drastically different with simple yet effective changes such as hair color then could Ladybug be a redhead or even a blonde?

Adrien’s eyes strayed to Sabrina and Chloé on the other end of the room. It was possible, Sabrina’s meekness and Chloé’s bitchiness would be the perfect cover for a superhero’s secret identity.

The bell rang and Ms. Mandeleiev wrapped up whatever it was she was talking about. Adrien and Nino walked out after Alya and Marinette. Alya was pretty open about her obsession with Ladybug, and it has proven dangerous time and time again as he found her caught in the middle of their akumatized problems. The time she became Lady Wi-Fi and tried to unmask Ladybug was not a moment easily forgotten, but he knew if anyone found out her secret identity it would be Alya.

Marinette looked over her shoulder, caught his eye, turned bright pink and looked back in front of her, head ducked, shoulders raised. Adrien had recently recognized that as signs of a crush, which he found both flattering and a bit sad. Marinette was a sweet girl, very kind, very opinionated and, well, sweet, but apart from minor damage control and snapping at Chloé every now and again, the girl had no backbone. Every time tragedy struck she’d duck and hide.

Adrien parted with Nino on the steps and headed to the car. He passed by Alya and Marinette at the bottom of the steps, Alya was bemoaning the lack of supernatural action and Ladybug sightings and Marinette was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding Alya’s eyes. When she spotted him she gave them the most awkward…was that even a smile? It looked more like a grimace. Adrien waved at her and she waved back as she answered Alya. “I know you want some excitement but no Ladybug means no disasters, right?”

“It’s not like the disasters stick,” argued Alya.

Adrien ducked into his car and watched as Alya and Marinette got smaller and smaller.

It wasn’t long after that before Alya rushed up to him and whispered “Chloé is Ladybug!”

Adrien’s eyes nearly jumped out of his head at that claim, but, as he said, if anyone was to find out who Ladybug was then it would be Alya.

“Are you sure?” he asked her, both uneasy about that answer and excited.

“I saw her take her costume and yoyo out of her locker, it’s her!” Alya snuck closer to the locker rooms. “I just have to take a picture of it, just to get my answer.”

Adrien felt instantly uncomfortable. “Um, don’t you think exposing Ladybug is a really bad idea?”

“Why?”

“Because if everyone knows who she is then it put her life and all her friends and family in danger from the people who hate her.”

Alya just shrugged that off, insisting that everyone loved Ladybug and pounced the second Chloé opened her locker. It didn’t take long for Chloé and Sabrina to catch her and for Alya to get sent to the principal and get suspended. Adrien didn’t feel bad for her because he would really hate for him and Ladybug to be outed, but he did feel back once Alya got akumatized.

Once Lady Wi-Fi took over the transmissions, Internet and radio, Adrien hurried to find Chloé, to warn her that Alya was going to try to unmask her, and even assure her that wasn’t her fault because Adrien hoped that all this was because Chloé needed her identity a secret. Why else would she overreact about someone snooping around her locker?

Adrien landed on the roof near the mayor’s house and spotted Chloé through the window, already dressed in her suit and tossing her yoyo about. He didn’t waste time barging in and yelling several thing at her, primarily that Alya was coming after her, that her identity was in danger and how stupid he felt for not noticing it before.

Stunned, Chloé released her yoyo mid-spin and it came back to wrap around her ankles, tripping her.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

Adrien grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. “I’m here to warn you, Lady Wi-Fi is after you, she wants to expose your identity!”

Chloé threw her arms off him, quite odd since she was always all over him at school. “My identity?”

“Yes, your secret identity. I mean, I wanted to know it this whole time but I would have preferred you tell me since we see so much of each other and all.”

Chloé looked even more confused. “What in the world are you on about — and stop touching me, you’re not worth this,” said Chloé waving a hand down her body.

“Chloé, give up the act, it’s me, it’s A —”

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting them. Ladybug was standing on the ledge of Chloé’s balcony, hands on her hips, completely unimpressed. “Any reason you’re not at the scene of the crisis yet?”

Adrien’s jaw dropped, he pointed from Ladybug to Chloé over and over slowly. “But you…her…is…who…?”

Chloé knocked him out of the way, squealing “LADYBUG! I am your biggest fan!”

Ladybug eyed Chloé’s costume, half-amused, half-annoyed. “Clearly.”

“But if she’s not Ladybug, then who are you?” Adrien asked.

Ladybug tossed up her yoyo and jabbed her thumb behind her. “Wouldn’t you and Lady Wi-Fi like to know. Come on, let’s stop her before things get way out of hand.”

Feeling embarrassed, Adrien hopped up on the ledge just as Ladybug swung away. Chloé’s voice followed them. “Bye, Ladybug! Come back soon! Please! No need to bring the cat with you!”

“What was that about?” Ladybug called over to him as she swung from a lamppost.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Adrien watched her swing from place to place as he tried catching up by hopping and running. She may not have been Chloé, but she was someone had seen before, and one day he’d find out who. 

Alya became unhealthily obsessed with exposing Ladybug, taking over so many electronic devices, desperate to get her identity, and cornering into a hotel, insisting that the only way they and the rest of Paris can be saved is if Ladybug gave up her identity. It didn't help that Adrien got locked in a meat-locker and dropped his ring, nearly freezing to death while Ladybug fought Alya off. Once they reached the roof, they defeated her and Ladybug released and purified her akuma, but they both rushed down right before they ran out of spots. 

Adrien held the door of the storage room Ladybug was about to change back in, pleading, "You can tell me, you know, I can keep a secret."

His hopes were smashed when she insisted that they couldn't know each other. Adrien had to hold himself back from taking a peek, leaving just as Plagg powered down too.

The next day at school, Adrien sat back in front of Alya and Marinette, he turned around to check on Alya and Marinette smiled at him bashfully and he got to wondering, if he went as far as believing someone as superficial and rude as Chloé was Ladybug then what did that make mousy little Marinette. Were her little pigtails a coincidence or in honor of Ladybug? Was Ladybug's kwami really too lazy to change her hairstyle, even if it was Marinette.

Adrien smiled and waved at her, truly wondering if she had been right under his nose this whole time. Even it was her, he would wait for Marinette to tell him herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on my [**Tumblr**](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
